


钝痛

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	钝痛

1.  
“喂，彦俊啊，我们给你接了一个新的综艺。”  
经纪人莹姐给林彦俊打电话的时候，他正在家睡觉。  
没有通告大概一周了吧，他倒是也不着急。  
“什么啊？”  
“名字叫《花美男Bromance》，是一个和其他人合作的节目，就是找个男生组队和你一起出去玩，挺轻松的。”  
“其他人？我不熟悉的人，我怕我不行。”  
林彦俊很清楚自己，慢热得很，对不熟悉的人像木头一样。  
“没关系，节目就是为了拍你们成为朋友的过程嘛，而且是和男生，也不用担心有绯闻。”  
“那，好吧。”  
毕竟是工作嘛，林彦俊还是拒绝得很少。  
“对了，因为现在还没有组队，所以节目组要先来拍摄一周，了解你们的生活和性格，然后再把你们和合适的搭档搭配在一起。”  
“可以啊。”林彦俊本身就是真人秀出道的，这种跟踪拍摄他早就习惯了。  
倒是真的能找的是一个性格合得来的就好了。

 

第一次见面的那天，林彦俊因为其他活动的安排迟到了半小时，虽然是提前和对方还有节目组都说好了，但他心里还是挺不好意思的。  
他进到约定的咖啡厅的时候，那个人已经在了。  
从背影就能看出是一个很年轻的男生。  
“你好。”  
林彦俊走过去，那个人转过头来，好像有一点讶异，然后微微点头道了声好。  
“你好，我是林彦俊。”  
“我知道，你是明星嘛。”  
那人一下笑了，应该觉得他的自我介绍多此一举。  
他笑起来的时候眼睛有点都看不见了，笑纹很深，却不让人觉得难看，反而透露着纯真的可爱。  
“你好，我叫陈立农，是一位剧作家。”  
原来是圈外人，林彦俊有点没想到。

两个人自我介绍完就沉默地坐下，一时不知道说些什么。

“那个，我今天迟到，对不起了。”林彦俊还记挂着自己迟到的事。  
“没事，你不是提前跟我说过了嘛。其实我很讨厌别人迟到，但只要跟我打过招呼就没事。一整天我都等。”陈立农一边笑一边说，好像真的没生气。  
“那，你刚看到我，好像，不开心？”  
陈立农愣了一会，“哦！你说刚才，因为我没想到是个明星啦！我以为会是像我一样的圈外人呢。”  
“你，不用把我是不是明星放在心上。”林彦俊被他一口一个明星叫的有点别扭。  
“嗯，我知道，我们是平等的。”  
陈立农说这句话的时候没有像之前一样一直带着笑，他严肃的，直直的看着林彦俊的眼睛。  
他是认真的。  
林彦俊知道。  
很好，是一个挺有觉悟的人。

 

第一次见面之后，林彦俊就回去百度了陈立农。  
原来他17岁开始写作，19岁就得了第一个全国性的奖项，22岁凭借改编成电影的处女作《晴雨》获得国际奖项，23岁又再次得奖，可以说是前途无量。  
林彦俊倒是没想那么多，他只是觉得这么小的年纪就能写出那么多东西，应该是一个很有想法的人。  
林彦俊喜欢有想法，会思考的人。

就这么两个“有想法”的人，节目组给他们安排的第一站是去，游乐园。  
尽管林彦俊对于两个人大男人去游乐园表示不解，但节目组声称这是为了让他们解放天性，更加熟悉彼此，这逻辑倒也没什么可反驳的。  
没有像其他人一样风风火火，林彦俊和陈立农两个人在游乐园里面闲逛，遇到感兴趣的项目就顺路玩一下。  
来到过山车下面的时候，“要坐这个吗？这个好像挺有名的。”陈立农问。  
“我恐高，你要想坐就去吧，我在下面等你。”  
林彦俊越长大越敢于说出自己真实的想法，害怕就是害怕，没什么好隐藏的，没必要给自己找不痛快。  
“哦，那就算了，反正我也没有特别想坐。”

两个人兜兜转转也没有坐很多项目，但一路买买冰淇淋，看看纪念品，其实也挺开心的。  
到了晚上，园里的灯都亮了，工作人员说再坐最后一个项目就要走了。  
“嗯，那我们去做旋转木马吧。”陈立农笑出声来，“那个是常规的保留项目啊，也很有名。”  
“不了，我带你去坐别的。”  
林彦俊把陈立农拉到摩天轮下面的时候，陈立农有点吃惊。  
“你不是恐高吗？坐什么摩天轮？”  
林彦俊知道，今天一整天，因为知道了他恐高，陈立农连有一点点高度的项目都没坐上。  
他知道陈立农是在体谅他。  
可既然交朋友，体谅甚至牺牲都应该是相互的。  
林彦俊人是有点木讷，但也很真挚。  
“这里的摩天轮才是最有名。一天了，总要让你到高一点的地方看看。”林彦俊笑着说。  
这个时候，陈立农才注意到这个男人的酒窝，不知道是不是把月光嵌进去了，好像会发光。

出于安全的考虑，这种高空项目，节目组没有安排大型的机器跟拍，就让他们两个人坐上了摩天轮。  
摩天轮启动的时候，林彦俊有一点紧张。  
坐在他旁边的陈立农好像是感觉到了他的僵硬，伸手轻轻握住了他的手，微微用力捏了捏，像是示意他没关系。  
林彦俊转过头去，看到陈立农笑着看着他。  
他们两个这就样安静的和摩天轮一起升到高空，看到上面的星星和下面的人，又一起降回地面。

一句话也没说。

但陈立农一直没有放开握着林彦俊的手。

 

2.  
两个人正式的第一个旅行行程，是去法国。  
因为陈立农有一个作品，被一个法国导演看中要改编成电影，人家大导演当然没空来，只好陈立农去找人家。正好林彦俊这边也没有其他通告了，就把法国定为了两人外出旅行的第一站。

来到法国的第一天，两个人没有出门，各自在房间倒时差。  
晚上林彦俊正在收拾东西的时候，陈立农敲门进来。  
“你还在收拾东西吗？”  
“啊？”林彦俊从一堆乱七八糟的书里把头抬起来。“嗯，对，东西带得太乱了。”  
“哇，你那么小的行李箱，怎么带了这么多书？”陈立农到林彦俊的书堆旁边蹲下，随手拿起一本。  
“呃，没事的时候看啊。”  
“哦，所以你觉得跟我出来旅行会很无聊。”  
“啊，不是不是，我不是那个意思。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊急于辩解的样子忍不住笑了，“好了，我就是跟你开个玩笑。”  
林彦俊白了陈立农一眼，继续收拾自己的东西。

“诶，你有这个书哦。”  
“对啊，你看过吗？”  
“我看过啊，里面，”

一个随身带着书的书虫，和一个学中文的作家。  
两个人居然就坐在地上，靠着床沿，聊了一晚上。  
等到他们两个反应过来不早了的时候，已经是法国的晚上十点了，北京时间早上六点了。  
嗯，时差倒得挺顺利。  
林彦俊把陈立农送出门之后，回过头看到一地还是很散乱的书，没有不开心，反而觉得有点庆幸。  
遇到这样的一个人其实也挺不容易的。

接下来在法国的日子，除了陈立农要工作的时候，两个人基本都是一起行动。  
没有选择太热门的场所，两个电影迷去的都是莎士比亚书店、枫丹白露森林这样有点小众的地方。  
一段异国旅行，能依赖的只有彼此。两个人的关系虽然不至于突飞猛进，但是至少也到了很熟悉的地步了。

 

从法国回来之后，下一站是北京。  
他们去的是陈立农的家。

“这是你新写的东西吗？”林彦俊一眼就看到了书桌上摊着的稿子。  
“对，这是初稿，还要改呢。”  
《钝痛》，林彦俊看到稿子上的书名。  
看起来挺压抑的，林彦俊心里想。

一来二去林彦俊对陈立农的家也熟悉了，陈立农甚至还给他配了一把钥匙。  
两个人待在家里总是一起看书或者看电影，偶尔也有点其他的“意外”。

“阿俊，要不我们自己做奶茶喝吧。”  
“啊？怎么做啊？”林彦俊对陈立农的突发奇想表示不解。  
“我也不知道，试试看呗。”  
于是两个大男人一人一条围裙，一人捧着奶，一人拿着红茶，你加一点，我加一点，一个两升的大壶都装满了，还没有一点奶茶的感觉。  
“好像，不行诶。”陈立农抬头看着林彦俊。  
林彦俊也低头看他，“哼，肯定不行啊，傻傻的。”  
“好了好了，把这个拿下来。”  
林彦俊下意识的伸手去解陈立农的围裙，当他把陈立农整个人圈在怀里的时候，他才觉得好像有什么不对，一下子整个人挂在陈立农身上，不知道该怎么办。  
陈立农看着林彦俊红透了的耳尖，觉得他有点可爱，嘴上却调侃他道，“干嘛呢，碰瓷啊，赖在我身上不走了是吧？”  
“啊，不是。”林彦俊飞快的拉开陈立农围裙后面的结，退开两步远。  
林彦俊把手背到后面解自己的围裙，还没从刚才缓过神的手抖个不停，连结的边都没碰上。  
陈立农看到他这样笨拙的样子实在忍不住，  
“诶呀，我来吧。”  
陈立农把林彦俊翻过去，背对着自己，轻轻一拉，结就打开了。

放弃了做奶茶，两个人又回到沙发上看电影。  
影片是《飞向未来》，林彦俊看得津津有味，陈立农却支撑不过睡了过去。  
平时的陈立农是绝对不会这样的。  
“可能是太累了吧。”林彦俊想。  
林彦俊把他的头放在自己的大腿上，让他尽可能躺平。低头看他，才发现他皮肤很白，安静的闭着眼睛的样子很好看。  
他的睫毛很长，林彦俊忍不住凑近了看。  
等到他回过神的来的时候，两个人几乎已经到了鼻尖挨着鼻尖的地步了。  
均匀的呼吸打在林彦俊的脸上，他慌忙的拉开距离。  
有点热啊，今天晚上。林彦俊心里想。

 

3.  
节目组安排他们去了陈立农的家，那势必还要去林彦俊的家，于是他们来到了台北。  
林彦俊带陈立农去的第一站就是士林夜市。  
林彦俊叫陈立农等在原地，然后急匆匆的跑走又跑回来。  
“给。”  
“这是什么？”  
“丝袜奶茶。”  
陈立农喝了第一口就开始笑。  
“笑什么啊？”  
“我，我想到，”陈立农笑得眼泪都快出来了，话也说不出完整的一句。  
“想到什么啊？”  
“我想到我们俩在我家做的奶茶，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
林彦俊也忍不住笑了。  
原来自己和他一起有过那么多有趣的回忆了。

两个人走在夜市一路走一路吃。  
夜市人很多，人与人几乎是贴着走。  
“啊！”  
一个路人不小心撞到了林彦俊，陈立农下意识的伸手把人揽在自己身边。  
没去看他，但他知道林彦俊一定脸红了。  
陈立农浅浅的笑了。

去完夜市之后节目组就收工了，两个人还没玩够，林彦俊又带陈立农去了西门町。  
没有去商场或者酒吧，而是去了电影街。

“你会不会也有写不出东西的时候？”

走在回去的路上，路灯很昏暗，因为很晚了，所以没什么路人，两个人慢慢的走着。  
安静。  
安静总是让人生出交流的欲望。  
今晚的电影是《阿嬷的梦中情人》，男主角是一个编剧，陈立农会不会有和他一样的苦恼纠结，林彦俊好奇地问到。

陈立农下意识的握紧了手，这一点小动作被林彦俊看到了，他没有看陈立农，只是轻轻的拉过陈立农的手，紧紧的握在手里。  
陈立农偏头看了林彦俊一眼，浅浅的笑了。  
就在林彦俊以为他不会回答自己的时候，陈立农突然说，“会啊。”  
“当然会，特别在我有了一点名气之后，我就开始明白，写作并不是想的那么快乐，也不是别人看到的，所谓的什么，名誉和光荣。”陈立农顿了一会，“更多的是孤独，和痛苦。”

陈立农说得轻描淡写，但林彦俊明白，他能感觉到，在他每天的笑容背后，在他的每个作品背后，弥漫着的是化不开的忧伤和沉重。  
这个男孩子太小年纪就承担了太多了。  
所谓的天赋异禀其实都是付出了太多太多的，年少成名要经历的并不像一般人想得那么简单。  
没有人比林彦俊更明白。  
林彦俊有点心疼。  
除了心疼还有一点朦胧的感觉，他说不出。

在台北的第一夜，两个人是看电影度过的。  
在台北的最后一夜，两个人也是看电影度过的。

影片是陈立农挑的，《模仿游戏》。  
快要结束的时候，陈立农突然转过头看着林彦俊。  
林彦俊被盯得有点发毛，不得不也偏过头去看他。  
“怎么，了，吗？”

“阿俊，如果我也像影片中的艾伦·图灵一样喜欢男人，你会讨厌我吗？”  
林彦俊一下子有点反应不过来。  
讨厌？陈立农？为什么？  
他不会讨厌陈立农啊。  
“不会啊。”  
“那，如果我喜欢的是你呢？”  
“啊？”  
林彦俊的脑袋持续当机中。  
他说什么？喜欢谁？喜欢我？他？喜欢我？

“阿俊，我喜欢你。”  
“阿俊，我们要坦诚，我从来不觉得在爱情中有什么要瞒着彼此的，那些文学创作中的缄默带来的误会都是不必要的，所以我有什么就说什么。”  
“阿俊，我喜欢你。”

林彦俊不知道那天晚上陈立农是怎么从他家里离开的，总之等他回过神的时候，家里空荡荡的只有他一个人，电影放完了，留下一个黑洞一样的屏幕。

我，和陈立农吗？

 

4.  
节目很快到了最后一期。  
为了节目效果，摄制组把最后一期的场地选在他们第一次“约会”的游乐园。  
重新来到这里，两个人都像打了兴奋剂一样，到处跑闹。和第一次来到这里的收敛已经完全不一样了。  
节目组对效果很满意，拍摄了两人交换为对方准备的礼物之后，就结束了整个拍摄。

“那，我先走了。”  
林彦俊提出要先走，陈立农也不好挽留。  
看来是我吓到他了，陈立农心里想。

林彦俊走之后，陈立农抱着林彦俊给他的盒子在游乐园里面游荡。  
陈立农觉得自己有点想他。  
林彦俊的男人的成熟、理智和聪敏总是让他很佩服，有时候的小男孩一样的笨拙木讷又让他觉得可爱。  
这个男人总是给他带来太多的惊喜。  
这个男人总是让他一天比一天更往里陷。  
尽管陈立农一直知道自己可能喜欢的是男人，但一个真正让他心动的男人他还是第一次遇到。

就，这样，要错过了吗？

不知不觉，陈立农走到了摩天轮的下面。  
再坐一次吧。  
自己一个人。

坐在摩天轮上，陈立农看着外面的城市。  
林彦俊现在是在这个城市的哪里拆着自己写给他的信呢？

 

亲爱的林彦俊：  
展信佳！  
原谅我总是喜欢叫你的全名，我总是觉得这样才更有实感，在我身边的是你，而不是其他人。就像我也很喜欢你总是叫我的全名。

我们的相识是一场意外，但舒适的相处却像是注定的。  
你知道吗？这就是我想象中爱情的模样。

我们可以一起去要排很久队的游乐园，也可以一起去没有人的清晨的公园。  
我们可以一起讲笑话和烂梗笑得直不起腰，也可以一起在半夜看安静的电影陪着我哭。

在我眼里爱情就是这样。不是轰轰烈烈，而是平和安宁。我一直不是很会表达爱，但是我一直温柔的爱着这个世界，即使不够热切。  
我一直没有忘记我们在法国，坐在房间的地板上彻夜聊天的夜晚。  
说实话我很久没有，或者说从来没有见到一个与我这么投缘的男生。  
你会看晦涩难懂的外国文学，看冗长的外国电影。   
成为一个在这个浮躁的世界中沉稳的磐石。  
其实不是博学而是有心。  
一个愿意去接触这个世界好与不好的全部，即使和世界有距离，却还是定义它们为温暖的男人，你知道你有多珍贵吗？

最让我不可思议的是你的温柔。  
你用一种温柔又强有力的气场裹挟着我向你靠近一点，再靠近一点。

除了更爱你，我别无退路。

很庆幸能够遇见你。

但我时常会想，会不会对我们来说，不遇见彼此会更好。  
因为我很害怕以后再也遇不到一个像你一样的人。

不正确的爱情就像一条不再需要了的围裙。  
其实轻轻一拉，就能解开。  
但是自己不行，要别人来拉。  
我帮你吧。

那么就这里吧，时间让你记住了我，时间也会让你忘记我。  
再见，林彦俊。

 

仍然爱你的  
陈立农

 

信？林彦俊有没有给我写信？  
陈立农慌忙的打开盒子。  
没有，只有一本包的很整齐的书。  
陈立农叹了一口气。

果然，果然是这样，我还抱什么期待呢？

撕开书的封皮。  
陈立农的眼泪猝不及防的落下来，大颗大颗的砸在书上。

《喜欢我也没关系》

摩天轮到了起始的地方。  
陈立农看见林彦俊站在露台上。  
门打开，陈立农没有下来。  
两个人就这样一个在门里，一个在门外。

摩天轮就要再次启程了，林彦俊突然把陈立农拉下来，惯性使陈立农冲撞在林彦俊的怀里。

没有放手。  
林彦俊没有放开抱着陈立农的手。

“阿俊。”陈立农的呼吸打在林彦俊的后颈。“我喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”林彦俊的声音带着笑意，“我还不确定自己是不是真的喜欢男人，我想我还要时间缓冲，但我不想轻易放你走。”  
“不走，我不走啊。”  
“那你害怕吗？和我在一起。”  
陈立农知道林彦俊说的是什么，他微微离开林彦俊的怀抱，看着林彦俊的眼睛。

“阿俊，爱情是平等的，我不会因为你是大明星就对你更加怎么样，如果我对你好，只是因为我爱你。”

 

5.  
两个人很快来到了恋爱的模式。  
林彦俊逐渐发现，自己好像真的是喜欢陈立农的。  
喜欢和他一起聊天，两个人有说不完的话题。  
喜欢和他一起吃东西，两个人一起吃甜品比一个人更甜。  
喜欢和他一起去旅行，手牵手的感觉很特别，特别，心动。  
陈立农喜欢林彦俊，林彦俊也喜欢陈立农。  
就这么简单。

 

陈立农恋爱谈着，创作也没停下。  
《钝痛》不久就出版了，小说讲述的一个同性恋男生成长中的挣扎和痛苦。  
由于大量社会现实的直接影射，《钝痛》一下子就引起社会的热议。很快，《钝痛》登上了各大榜单的第一，国内一个著名的文学奖项也提名了《钝痛》为年度最佳文学作品。

正当陈立农沉浸在事业、爱情双丰收的美满中的时候，一场风暴正悄悄的向他靠近。

［惊！著名剧作家陈立农新作《钝痛》涉嫌抄袭！］  
［知名青年作家陈立农《钝痛》抄袭实锤？］  
［《钝痛》你看了吗？原来竟是抄袭他？］

这样的新闻铺天盖地的向陈立农袭来的时候，陈立农根本就没有意识到这件事情会扩散开来。  
但很快，他意外的接到了《花美男Bromance》节目组的电话。  
“农农啊，我们知道你最近出了事情。其实我们可以帮你。”  
“帮我？”  
“对，其实我们在提前拍摄的那个星期，好像录到了《钝痛》的创作过程，只要把这个视频公开，一切问题都可以解决了。”

创作过程？  
陈立农太清楚自己的创作过程了。

“还是，不要了吧。”  
“不要了？那你，”  
“没关系的，这种子虚乌有的事很快就会过去的。”  
“农农啊，你还是再想想吧，有什么需要就联系我们啊。”  
“嗯。好。”

林彦俊到陈立农家的时候很生气。  
“陈立农！你怎么不解释？你这样”  
林彦俊的唇一下子被吻住，剩下的话都还没有说出口。  
一个轻柔又绵长的吻。  
陈立农从林彦俊的唇上离开，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。  
“阿俊，没什么好说的，我不在乎。”  
“可是我在乎！”  
林彦俊皱着眉头分开两人的距离。  
就凶了两秒又软下来。重新抱住陈立农。  
“我心疼。”  
陈立农轻轻的笑了，收了收手臂把林彦俊抱得更紧。

其实很累，其实很难。  
但是除了你，我可以什么都不在乎。

可事情开始向陈立农意想不到的方向发展了。

［陈立农林彦俊原为密友？抄袭也会传染吗？］  
［人以群分物以类聚，陈立农林彦俊抄袭二连。］

越来越多的人开始将陈立农和林彦俊之前的节目扒出来，明里暗里指向林彦俊刚出道时的抄袭传闻。

“喂，节目组吗？那个视频，现在可以放出来吗？”  
陈立农知道，自己没有什么可犹豫的了。

“花美男Bromance节目组：  
近日，针对最近对知名作家陈立农先生的不实传闻已上升到人身攻击层面，并严重影响陈立农先生及其亲友的社会生活，本节目组经过与陈立农先生本人的协商之后，决定公开以下视频。  
该视频为节目录制前期，为熟悉嘉宾生活和性格所录制。其中全程记录了陈立农先生文学作品《钝痛》的创作过程。  
为了避免不必要的质疑，该视频未经过剪辑，仅添加指示性字幕和调节了播放速度。力求为大家还原事件真相。  
希望社会各界人士能正视该问题，不信谣不传谣。对于网络上的恶意伤害，陈立农先生表示将保留追究其法律责任。”

视频：

“2022年5月17号，晚上6:28分，陈立农先生坐到书桌前，从画面上可以清晰的看出，他在纸上写下‘钝痛’和‘刺痛’四个字，开始了《钝痛》的早期创作。”

陈立农坐下准备开始写新的小说。  
这是很早之前就有的一个想法，一直停留在构思阶段，没有物化成作品。  
因为太压抑了，这个人物。  
这个人物太像自己了，陈立农觉得。  
陈立农要写的是一个同性恋男生的成长故事，这太难了，相当于把自己完全暴露开来，赤裸的展现在别人面前。即使并没有人知道陈立农是一个同性恋。  
陈立农在纸上写下“钝痛”和“刺痛”四个大字。  
他还是很犹豫，到底是以钝痛为主题好，还是以刺痛为主题好呢？

 

“画面非静止画面，陈立农先生几乎一动不动的在桌前坐了一整天，进行前期的构思工作。”

陈立农僵坐在桌前，盯着这四个字发呆。  
如果是自己，会觉得钝痛和刺痛哪一种更折磨自己呢？  
试一试就知道了啊。  
陈立农拿过手边的笔筒重重的砸在自己的左手。  
嗯，这是钝痛。  
又拿起里面的笔狠狠的向左手的手心刺去。  
殷红的血液混合着签字笔的黑色墨水，慢慢的从掌心渗透出来。  
嗯，这是刺痛。  
那还是刺痛更疼一些。  
陈立农正准备抬笔划掉纸上的“钝痛”两个字的时候，一阵刺骨的麻痹感从左手传来。  
原来钝痛会有后遗症。

 

“经历的一天的构思之后，陈立农先生从书桌旁离开，稍作修整。”

等待陈立农从顿滞的思考中清醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的夜里了，他就这样坐了一天多，不吃不喝，也没有休息。  
他经常这样。  
沉思的时候会忘记自己是一个人类。  
从椅子上站起来人有点踉跄，坐麻了的腿根本不足以支撑他的重量，他整个人重重的倒在地上。  
夜里的地板冰凉的，即使是在快要入夏的季节也让人感到刺骨的寒冷。  
可陈立农没有起来。  
他就这样躺在地上，感受这种全身僵硬的失重感，像往深渊里沉沉坠去。  
手上没有处理过的伤口还在向外冒着黑红的血，陈立农偏过头痴痴的看着手上的伤口。  
这不是第一次了，陈立农萌生出伤害自己的想法。  
他总是写社会现实类的小说，久而久之，他会觉得这个世界就是像现在一样，只留下浓得化不开的黑暗和刺骨的冰凉。  
只有疼痛能让自己重新回到这个世界。  
陈立农用头狠狠的撞了几下桌角，感觉到脑中的混沌散去了一点，他支撑着爬起来。  
走到厨房，打开冰箱，陈立农拿出一桶两升装的牛奶，坐在地上开始喝。  
他的冰箱从来不装酒，酒精只会让人迷醉，可陈立农要的清醒。  
夜里空腹这样直接喝冰的东西，让陈立农感到腹中的绞痛感越来越严重，可他不想停下来。  
每次喝牛奶就像有强迫症一样，一定要把一升或者两升的桶装奶全部喝掉才罢休。  
可往往喝完之后又会全部吐掉。  
东西从胃里重新翻上来的感觉并不好受，可陈立农似乎习以为常了。  
天快蒙蒙亮了，陈立农才到床上躺下。  
闭上眼，不行。带上耳机，不行。带上眼罩，不行。左边，右边，都不行。  
陈立农一个翻身从床上坐起来。  
打开床头柜最下面的一层，颤抖着打开钥匙就放在旁边的锁，陈立农拿出里面的安眠药。  
陈立农一直把安眠药锁起来，即使只是一种形式，但是这就是告诫自己要克制。  
可他总是很难做到。  
安眠药对他来说像是戒不掉的毒品，又像是飞在耳边的蚊子，每个难以入眠的夜晚都在他脑中挥之不去。  
小心翼翼的拿出两片，直接咀嚼吞下，陈立农终于倒下，陷入了梦境。

 

“经过了将近一天的昏睡之后，陈立农起床正式开始《钝痛》的创作，从键盘的敲击可以看出多次出现“钝痛”二字，可以肯定这就是《钝痛》的初稿。”

陈立农醒来的时候已经是黄昏，接连几日的浑浑噩噩让他恍惚以为这个世界上没有白天，只有连绵不绝的黑夜。  
重新坐到桌边，陈立农正式开始了《钝痛》的创作。  
陈立农写东西的时候会吃很多，暴饮暴食那种，一个人能吃三人份那种。  
过度的饱腹感给人带来的感觉已经超越了满足感而走向压迫感。吃的东西因为坐着的姿势而全部郁结在胸口，陈立农有一点喘不过气来。  
一口气写到凌晨五点，昏睡的时候在潜意识中奔走，早晨七点又醒来继续写，到晚上十一点的时候，《钝痛》初终于稿基本完成了。  
陈立农写作的效率很高，从来不会过分拖沓。  
不能停下来想太多。  
这是陈立农对自己写作时的忠告，一旦停下来，让自己成为人物去经历，一切都会天翻地覆。

陈立农走到床上躺下。  
这一次没有安眠药。  
只要不创作，不思考的时候，陈立农都是那个总是微笑，成熟稳重的陈立农。

是日间白玫瑰，暗夜罂粟花。

 

6.  
在林彦俊有通告的这么短短一天之内，已经发生了他不知道的翻天覆地的变化。  
当他看到那个视频的时候，他几乎是一瞬间就意识到。  
陈立农是为了平息这件事。  
陈立农是为了保护他。

在赶回北京的路上，他给陈立农打了47个电话，全部无人接听。  
他的心都提到了嗓子眼。  
到陈立农家门口的时候，他拿钥匙的手都在抖，开了好几次才打开。  
“陈立农！陈立农！陈，”  
林彦俊看到陈立农躺在卧室睡觉，提着心刚准备放下，他就看到了床边的一瓶安眠药。

其实他一直知道陈立农有安眠药，就锁在床头柜最下面。  
长期的社会性文学创作让陈立农的精神变得很脆弱，有的时候要服用安眠药才能入睡。  
但他自己也知道这样不好，所以药是锁在柜子里的。  
自从和林彦俊在一起之后，他更是没有用过安眠药。  
睡不着的夜晚，只要林彦俊抱着他一起，闻到林彦俊身上淡淡的樱花沐浴露的味道，他总能睡得很安稳。

林彦俊慌忙跑过去，“陈立农！陈立农！”  
陈立农在林彦俊的摇晃下慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“怎么了吗？”  
林彦俊一把把陈立农紧紧的抱在怀里。  
“你吓死我了，吓死我了”  
陈立农勉强的笑出来，有气无力的说到，“我没事啊。”  
林彦俊沉默了一会，还是开口问道。  
“你是不是为了我，为了我才”  
“对。”  
“你为什么要这样，这个视频一曝光，抄袭可能解决了，但，但还会有其他的，”  
“我知道。”  
“那你，”  
“阿俊！”陈立农从林彦俊的怀里离开一点，直视着林彦俊。  
“你听我说，我的确是因为这件事情牵扯到你才选择公开视频的，但并不只是为了堵住别人的嘴。”  
“我是不希望你不开心，我不希望你想起以前不好的事情，不希望别人再拿这个来伤害你。同时，我也不希望你有什么其他的想法。”  
“我一直都说，我希望我们之间的爱是平等的，我不想你和我在一起的时候感到自责或有什么负罪感。”  
陈立农开始带着一点哭腔。  
“我知道，我知道这个视频曝光了之后，别人可能会说其他的，但是那又怎么样呢？我不在乎啊，只要为了我们两个好，我什么都愿意做。”

林彦俊说不话来，他把陈立农紧紧的抱在怀里。  
好像一松手这个男孩子就会坠入无边的深渊。  
再紧一点，再紧一点。两个人的心离得再近一点。

“阿俊，我还是好困。”  
“那就再睡一会，我陪你。”  
林彦俊脱了外套躺在陈立农的旁边，一只手从他的脖颈出穿过，把他整个人圈在自己怀里。  
因为安眠药的作用，陈立农很快又沉沉睡去。

但是林彦俊没有。  
他整夜都这样睁着眼睛抱着陈立农。  
［陈立农 抑郁倾向］这个热搜从视频公开就一直停留在热搜榜上。  
太难了，他从没想过自己会引发山洪海啸。  
太疼了，他不知道自己还会给这个男孩带来多大的伤痛。

林彦俊哭了，  
眼泪顺着脸颊滑落在陈立农的头发上。  
他想自己是真的爱上了陈立农。  
爱到可以放手的地步了。

 

“醒了。”  
陈立农醒的时候就看到林彦俊露着自己甜甜的酒窝望着自己。  
“嗯。”  
陈立农忍不住探出头亲了一下他的酒窝。  
好甜。  
还想再亲一下。  
林彦俊突然偏过头，用自己的唇迎上陈立农的。  
一个甜蜜的早安吻。

陈立农是被林彦俊抱起来的。  
“我饿了。”他趴在林彦俊怀里，声音从胸口穿出来，闷闷的。  
“好，我给你做。”  
林彦俊在厨房系好围裙，准备给陈立农下碗面吃。

他在下面的时候，陈立农一直看着他。  
围裙后面的结一颤一颤的，他想起他们一起做奶茶的那次。  
那时候他们还没有在一起。  
但也很快乐。  
各自，都很快乐。

林彦俊下了两碗面，两个人面对面的坐着吃完了。  
洗完碗，林彦俊背过手去下围裙。  
陈立农伸出手，轻轻一拉，结就打开了。

那天之后，林彦俊和陈立农再也没有见过面。

林彦俊收到过一封信。

“不正确的爱情就像一条不再需要了的围裙一样。  
其实轻轻一拉，就能解开。  
但是自己不行，要别人来拉。  
我帮你吧。”

离开陈立农之后的林彦俊按部就班的过着自己的生活。  
只是偶尔觉得有点孤独。  
他不喝奶茶，也不坐摩天轮了。

 

两年之后，三十岁的林彦俊得到了一个电影拍摄的机会，是一部著名的文学作品改编的。

林彦俊打开剧本。  
《钝痛》。

 

 

 

番外1  
陈立农说过，只要是为了他们两个好，他什么都愿意做。

当陈立农在林彦俊怀里沉沉睡去之后，很快进入了梦境。  
梦里陈立农本来走在一条开着樱花的山路，突然地下有水漫上来，越来越高越来越高，直至淹没他。  
他在水中无法呼吸，拼命的挣扎，可是却只是尝到苦涩的味道。  
这水是苦的。  
从梦中突然惊醒，陈立农并没有直接醒来，而是来到了潜意识的层面。  
没有睁眼，尽可能的扩充其他感官去感受他的周围。

 

他还在我身边，紧紧的搂着我。  
他身上樱花味的沐浴露的味道很淡，但特别好闻，是像他一样温柔的感觉。  
他的眼泪，落在我额前的发梢上。  
我感到他在哭。  
我好像突然明白，淹没我的是他的悲痛。

陈立农脑中开始思考。  
他们以后会怎么样？会公开吗？公开会怎么样？  
他以后会怎么样？能接受质疑和风暴吗？值得吗？  
我以后会怎么样？  
我，我还想爱他。  
即使不和他在一起。

睁开眼的时候，他在与我鼻尖抵着鼻尖的距离对我说早安。  
这不是我第一次这么近距离的看他了，但每次我都会觉得他很好看。  
日光穿过窗帘朦胧的撒在他的背上，和他的白衬衫映在一起。  
我觉得他是应该去天堂的天使。  
为什么和我在深渊里苟活呢？

我说饿了，他就去给我下面。  
穿着我的拖鞋，系着我特地给他买的印有大兔子的围裙。  
好居家，好温柔。  
吃完饭他要去洗碗，我抱住他不让他去。  
“抱抱。”我很少撒娇，但他总是有求必应。  
他浅浅的笑出酒窝，把我抱在怀里，轻轻的摸着我的头。  
“林彦俊，我感觉使不上劲。”  
“你太累了，还想再休息一会吗？”  
我轻轻的摇摇头，头发蹭在他的后颈。  
“不要，我想你抱着我。”  
“哈，好。”  
他的声音低低的，带着宠溺的味道。  
我一直喜欢甜的东西。  
不是因为能给人带来无限的快乐。  
而是因为戒掉很难。

洗完碗之后，他要出去工作了。  
我帮他解开围裙。  
其实这种可爱的围裙一点也不适合他。  
解掉就像摆脱一个累赘。

他走了之后我一个人坐在空荡荡的客厅。  
我努力的回忆与他见面之前的日子。  
想不起来了。  
嗯，想不起来就代表也没有那么痛苦，那就是也可以接受对吧。  
那他在见到我之前呢？  
其实冷漠一点好，与这个世界陌生一点也好，受到的伤害也会少一点。  
与其说我不信任他，不如说我不信任我自己。  
我不相信我有那么让他爱我。

还是给他写一封信吧，不能离开得不明不白，我说过要坦诚，有什么说什么。  
“那么就这里吧，时间让你记住了我，时间也会让你忘记我。”  
嗯，我也没有完全坦诚，我不希望你忘记我。就像我不会忘记你一样。

我想现在，我没有勇气继续和他在一起了。  
我没有勇气再为他哭，更没有勇气看他哭了。  
那么，说再见吧。  
我想你也准备好了，我知道。

 

 

番外2  
林彦俊拿到剧本的时候是下午。打开看到《钝痛》两个字的时候，黄昏的阳光照得他有点恍惚。  
好像很熟悉，又好像很陌生。  
下面的署名，编剧，陈立农。  
啊，原来。

林彦俊其实并没有看过《钝痛》这部书，每次在书店看到，总是拿起，又放下。  
他不忍心看。  
但这一次，他不得不看。一整个晚上的时间，他看完了整部书。  
剧中的男主角是一个同性恋。  
他的挣扎和痛苦，他的胆怯和畏缩，他的自我怀疑。  
他荆棘丛里的成长。

林彦俊恍然感觉自己是在看陈立农的陈立农的自白。  
这个内敛，安静，少年老成的男孩原来早就把自己最真实的一面拿了出来，伤口血淋淋的暴露开来。  
自己呢？自己却躲开了。

故事的结局，男孩自杀了。

林彦俊觉得这个结局有问题，他觉得得找编剧谈谈。

约好的时间林彦俊因为飞机晚点没能赶到，他和陈立农说自己要迟到一小时，虽然对方爽快的答应了，但他还是紧赶慢赶，只迟到了半小时。  
“不好意思啊，我迟到了。”  
林彦俊匆匆赶到的时候，陈立农已经坐着了。  
一切好像又回到了刚开始，又像那样简单，纯粹。  
“没关系，你不是跟我打过招呼了嘛。”  
“我说过，只要和我说好，多久我都会等。”  
陈立农眼里带着笑，直直的看着林彦俊。

两年过去，陈立农感觉又成长了许多。  
那种沉稳不再是带着少年气，而是由内而外的散发出来的。  
他的笑容不再像以前明媚，但是也少了一些刻板，安静的扬起嘴角就是一个笑容，他学会了把笑意放进眼睛里。  
真挚。这是林彦俊脑子里冒出的第一个词。

林彦俊和陈立农就这样看着彼此。  
一句话也没说，又好像说了很多话。  
这短短的几秒在林彦俊脑中炸裂开来，他好像看到自己和陈立农就这样度过了一生。  
平淡，安宁的一生。  
没有人被伤害。

林彦俊笑着坐下。  
“我觉得这个结局有问题。”他开门见山。  
“有什么问题？”  
“他不该自杀。”  
“为什么？”  
林彦俊一下子被问住了。为什么呢？他没想过。  
“你不是喜欢遗憾美吗？自杀，才是他最好的选择，这是他给自己的解脱。”  
不是的，不是这样的。林彦俊心里在咆哮，表面上却波澜不惊，偏过头去看着陈立农。  
“他心里还有别的东西，就不会自杀。”  
“有什么别的？”

林彦俊没再说话，只看着陈立农。

“如果我跟你事先说好，你会等我吗？”  
他突然转换了话题。  
陈立农笑了，但也仍是与林彦俊对视。  
“好啊。”  
“等多久。”  
“我说过，跟我说好，多久都等。”  
林彦俊笑了，两个好看的酒窝还是挂在脸上。  
他起身离开座位，向门口走去。  
“我先预定好，我想我还要想一想你的问题，等我。”  
陈立农坐在位置上，微笑着目送林彦俊越走越远。  
“好。”  
林彦俊一手推开门，却没有直接离开，也没有转过头来。

“那你，哪里都不要去。”

“好。”

林彦俊推门离开，陈立农坐在位置上。

等过迟到两次的陈立农知道，  
等待好像没有那么漫长。

 

 

*  
《花美男Bromance》为韩国一档综艺节目，性质与文中不同，纯属借鉴，请勿上升。  
莎士比亚书店是电影《爱在黄昏日落时》的取景地。  
枫丹白露森林是电影《暮光之城》的取景地。  
《飞向未来》［美］1988年，由汤姆·汉克斯主演，讲述一个男生一夜之间突然从12岁变成36岁带来的成长思考。  
《阿嬷的梦中情人》［中国台湾］2013年，剧中蓝正龙饰演的男主角为一位编剧。  
《模仿游戏》［美］2014年，剧中本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇饰演的男主角艾伦·图灵为同性恋。


End file.
